the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Slave Girl Gwen
Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story. Jabba the Hutt was created by George Lucas and belongs to Disney. Gwen, Julie, and Kevin all belong to Cartoon Network. WARNING: This is an erotic story. If you are offended by unconsented sex or sexual situations, please DO NOT READ. I will try to add more to this story when I can. I only ask that nobody edits this page without my permission. I am, however, open to critiques and ideas. Prologue: Kevin's News "I can't wait to see Kevin tonight," Gwen said to Julie. "Its been so long." Julie looked at Gwen, "How so?" "Its just, we've been growing apart for a long time now. I haven't seen him in three weeks." Julie looking back at Gwen, "I'm sure he'll love to see you tonight." I hope so." was the only response from Gwen. Gwen and Julie were on their way to a "Welcome Home Party" for Kevin. Kevin had been away in another galaxy for about a month, talking with some crime lord named Jabba the Hutt. Now that Kevin was home, all he wanted to do was see Gwen. Their relationship had been a little rocky, ever since Kevin started taking trips to explore different galaxies. But he hoped to rekindle their relationship tonight. "Gwen!" shouted Kevin. "Kevin!" Both Gwen and Kevin hugged and kissed each other in a warm, lovers' embrace. "Its so good to see you!" Gwen exclaimed. "I've missed you so much, baby." With that, both Gwen and Kevin embraced in a huge kiss while everyone in the room started clapping and cheering. They both danced on the dance floor for hours. They spun, twirled, and hugged each other ever so closely, never wanting to let go. After the dance had ended, Kevin and Gwen headed to Gwen's house. "I'm going to go change," said Gwen. "Ok babe I'll be waiting." Gwen blew a kiss to Kevin and went to her room. Gwen changed into a purple tank top and white skirt. She came skipping down the steps, barefoot, and sat next to Kevin. After settling down, Kevin became very serious. "Gwen, there's something you should know." Gwen appeared slightly worried and asked, "What's wrong?" Kevin fell silent for a moment. "You need to lay low for a bit." Gwen looked at him puzzled, "What is this about?" "Its nothing, I just... I kinda pissed off a major crime lord in another galaxy." Gwen looked at Kevin with discontent. "Oh my God Kevin, I can't believe you! What the hell did you do ''this ''time?" "I kinda stole 9,000 credits from him." "Good God Kevin, I don't believe what I'm hearing! I thought you had changed!" "I have changed! Look, you're missing the big picture, everyone I love is in mortal danger. He won't stop until he's had his revenge." "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I don't need you." With that, Gwen stormed out the door. Kevin sat alone in his girlfriend's house, confused and worried for her... Gwen's Capturing Gwen stormed out of her house, furious at Kevin. After everything they'd been through, he'd just put her life in danger because he went back to thievery again. What the hell was he thinking? Traveling to a far away galaxy and stealing from a crime lord? God only knows what that would mean. Gwen was walking down a random street. This was her way of venting, just going for a long walk, where she could be alone with her thoughts. After walking for about four blocks, Gwen noticed something in the sky. A shooting star? Maybe a large plane? Whatever it was, it was getting closer. Closer to her. She pulled out her iphone and started taking a video of the strange object. It was bright and flashy. Maybe it was a military drone? The object was no more than 100 feet above her when she decided to start running from it. She ran as fast as she could back up the street. But she was too slow. The object hovered above her and shined a bright, blue beam of light. It was like a tractor field. Gwen couldn't move. She struggled with all her might to move her muscles. But the force of the beam was too strong. Gwen screamed for help when she realized she was levitating. Levitating closer to the object! She dropped her phone in time, and it fell to the earth. Gwen was pulled higher and higher until all of the homes beneath her looked like small rocks. She felt her consciousness begin to fade, and she blacked out. The Journey to Tatooine Gwen slowly awoke from her slumber. Her eyes adjusted to the room she was in. She regained feeling in the rest of her body and realized that her arms and legs were shackled to the table she was lying on. She felt the cold metal of the table on her neck and looked around. She was in a vehicle of some sort. There was a man steering the ship she was aboard. "Hey! Where am I?" Gwen shouted. The man got up and turned around. He wasn't a man at all. He had arms and legs and hands like a man, but his head was deformed. It looked like some sort of tail was coming out of his head and wrapped around his shoulder. He had red eyes and pointed teeth. His skin looked course and was abnormally pink. He was dressed in long, flowing blue robes that swayed behind him as he walked. "Ah, so you're awake my dear." The creature said. Gwen was terrified. Not only was this the most ugly creature she'd seen, but he spoke English! "Wh- where am I" Gwen stuttered. "You're aboard Jabba's space cruiser. We'll be landing on Tatooine shortly." "Who are you?" Gwen nervously asked. "My dear Gwen, my name is Bib Fortuna, Jabba's Major Domo." Gwen was shocked, "How do you lnow my name? And who is this Jabba you keep speaking of?" Bib smiled evily, "You are the lover of that petty thief who has stolen from Jabba. Jabba only wants revenge. So, he's stolen something from the thief- you." Gwen was speechless. She was being abducted by aliens in some sort of ''trade? ''Bib began to speak again, "The almighty Jabba the Hutt is your new master." ''Master? ''Gwen thought. "Hold up you piece of filth! I don't belong to anyone. I'm not property of anyone!" Bib grinned again. "You now belong to Jabba. His slave for as long as you live." "Slave! I'm no one's slave! I won't work for anyone." "My dear girl, you think you'll be doing ''work?" ''"Well... yeah?" Bib laughed at Gwen's pitiful response. "YOU'RE JABBA'S NEW HAREM GIRL! A PLAYTHING!" Gwen was horrified! "No!! I won't be his sex toy! I wont!" Gwen began to thrash and writhe in her shackles, to no use. Bib walked over to Gwen, "We're almost at your new home. I suppose Jabba won't mind if I have a... ''taste." ''"What are you-" Gwen was cut off as Bib placed his course lips over Gwen's in a grotesque kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and he licked all around the inside of her. Gwen felt like fainting. A single tear ran down her cheek as Bib violated her. Meeting the Master The ship had a smooth landing as it descended upon the dunes of Tatooine. It was early in the evening and the twin suns were begining to set. Gwen was brought out of the ship in metal shackles around her wrists and ankles, and a gag around her soft lips. Bib placed his hand on her back and lead her into the palace. They walked through a massive iron door and into the eerie coolness and utter darkness of Jabba's palace. Gwen was trembling. There were creatures of species from multiple planets and galaxies walking and living inside the palce walls. Some stared lustfully at her body. Gwen tried to stay strong. Eventually, Gwen stepped into the throne room. She almost fainted as she saw Jabba for the first time. A massive slug, twice as tall as her, 600 pounds heavier than her, and far more repulsive than any other creature in the palace. Bib began to speak, "Master, I present to you, Gwen Tennyson. Your new ''slave girl." ''Gwen struggled against Bib's touch, "I will never be your slave girl!" Jabba just stared at her as he began to drool. In a mighty booming voice, the Hutt commanded, "Bring her to me." Gwen felt two massive hands grab her arms and hoist her up. She was being carried by two revolting pig-like guards to Jabba. Gwen didn't want to go near Jabba. His saliva rolling out of his mouth, a trail of slime behind him, and a disgusting stench that came from him all made Gwen want to scream. She began to speak, "I have... powerful friends. You'll regret this!" Jabba laughed a booming, "Ho Ho Ho! Ha ha ho! I'm sure." With that, Jabba's massive, slime-covered tongue rolled out of his mouth toward Gwen's face. Gwen screamed and turned her face away. But Jabba would not be denied her taste and grabbed her waist with one arm and the back of her head with the other. He pulled Gwen's face to him and licked her from her neck to her cheeks. His tongue rubbed all around her firmly shut lips and stroked her cheeks constantly. Gwen wanted this to be over. "Its just a nightmare! This can't be real!" She thought to herself. But it was. The crowd cheered and hollered as Jabba enjoyed the taste of his newest slave girl. After he was done relishing her face, Jabba forced his tongue inside Gwen's mouth. Gwen's screams and cries were muffled by Jabba's massive tongue. He closed his eyes and lustfully enjoyed the taste of Gwen Tennyson, the lover of the thief who stole 9,000 credits from him. Gwen could taste the hut's bitter saliva on her tongue and felt it running down her throat. Jabba held this beastly make out session for about three minutes before releasing Gwen's mouth. Gwen collapsed on the cold surface of Jabba's throne, gasping for air. There was a strange chant coming from the crowd. They were all cheering, "''Sleeka! Sleeka! Sleeka!" '' Gwen turned to Bib, "What are the saying?" Bib grinned down at the beautiful girl, "''Strip her." ''Gwen's eyes widened with horror. She turned to Jabba who was eyeing her body lustfully. Soon, the two pig guards came to Gwen and lifted her to her feet. She shivered as her bare heels came in contact with the cold surface. The guards began to strip her of her clothes. Gwen promised herself she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't show this sick Hutt any fear or pain. She guards were rough. They ripped of her shirt, revealing a black bra and her tight midsection. Jabba drooled at the sight of Gwen's luscious skin. Her ample teenage breasts, her feminine curves, and especially her long, flowing red hair. He would thoroughly enjoy this one. The guards proceeded to rip her white skirt off, leaving her in only her black bra and matching panties. Once she was half-naked, the guards stopped and stepped away. Gwen was confused. Jabba spoke in a haughty tone,"Now my little slave girl, you will strip off the rest." Gwen was mortified. That's the last thing she wanted to do. She just stood there in her black lingerie. She was scared when Jabba boomed, "STRIP OR DIE!" Gwen contemplated her choices. At least if she stripped, she would have a chance at escape. She stepped back under a dim light. Her arms reached behind her back as she began to unclasp her bra. The crowd fell silent as they watched the beautiful girl strip down. Jabba grinned. After her bra was unclasped, Gwen reached her right hand to her left shoulder and slid the strap down. She did the same to her right shoulder and removed her top. Jabba and Bib enjoyed watching it fall to her feet. She had to mentally prepare herself for the bottom. After gaining enough courage, Gwen placed her fingers inside her panties and pulled them down, revealing her cleanly shaved lips. Jabba stared at the sight of this beautiful girl standing completely naked before him. "Come to me, girl." He ordered. Gwen tried to be strong. She slowly walked to Jabba. Jabba sat waiting with eager hands. Hands he would use to caress her beautiful form. Once Gwen was mere inches from Jabba, he aggressively grabbed her and pulled her close against his oily flesh. Her ample breasts were pushed against Jabba's mass in a slimy embrace. Link: Gwen nude Jabba hungrily licked at her face, then at her breasts. His mighty tongue caressed ever point of her breasts and traced her nipples. Jabba grabbed her naked ass as Gwen cried out in pain. "Please... stop!" Gwen begged. "Who am I?" Jabba asked while still groping her. Gwen was confused. Then she realized what he wanted her to say. She had to do it. "Master! Master please stop." With that, Jabba released her. "My lovely, that was just a taste. I won't take you yet. You will beg for my pleasure. You will be desperate to feel me inside you." Gwen couldn't believe what Jabba was saying. "Guards, take her to be fitted." Gwen was led out of the throne room... New Attire Gwen shivered as the cold air of the palace brushed against her completely naked body. She was being pulled by two disgusting guards to God know's where. Eventually, they came to a large room. Inside, there were candles everywhere. There was a large pool, a sauna, and beds. Most notably, there were about seven other girls in scantily clad attire walking around. Once Gwen was brought to the room, they all squealed,"The new girl!!" Gwen was shocked to see these girls so happy to see her. They all came up to her bombarding her ears with questions and statements like, "What planet are you from? How do you get your hair so red? Are you Jabba's favorite? Trust me, the sex is great! Do you like music? We're gonna be sisters!!" Gwen was overwhelmed. "That's enough!" A woman from the back shouted. All the girls immediately backed down in fear. The woman came to Gwen. She was older than the rest, but still quite beautiful. She had long, brown hair and wore a skin-tight red jumpsuit. "My name is Mellina. I am head of the harem and I am going to prepare you for Jabba." Before Gwen could say anything, the guards picked her up and followed Mellina to the back of the large room. There was a bath waiting for Gwen. "Get in." Mellina ordered. Gwen stepped in to feel the deceivingly soothing waters. Mellina began to wash her. She gave Gwen strange scented perfumes, shampoos, and soaps. When Gwen was done with her bath, she followed Mellina to another room. Mellina grabbed Gwen and began to tether her wrists to a rope from the ceiling. Gwen cried, "Hey! What are you-" Mellina slapped her. "This will hold you still." Link: Gwen is tied up as Mellina does her work. Mellina left the room and came back with a strange bottle of lotion. "This will eliminate all of your pubic hairs." Gwen was shocked, "Wait, please-" But Mellina had already applied the lotion. Within seconds, Gwen watched as all of her pubic hairs receded and disappeared. Mellina then stuck a tube in Gwen's ears that was filled with a strange green liquid. "This will help you to fully understand Huttese." Mellina explained. Gwen was horrified. She'd be better off not knowing what Jabba would say to her. After Mellina did her work, she untied Gwen's wrists. She led Gwen to a table where there were various pieces to a costume waiting for her. "This, slave girl, is your new attire." Gwen spoke up, "Stop calling me a ''slave girl! ''I'm not property!" Gwen stopped dead in her tracks when Mellina came over to her and stuck her fingers up inside her pussy. Gwen gasped. Mellina smiled, "Mmm, you like that, don't you slave girl?" Gwen just whimpered as Millena's fingers worked inside her. "You love this pleasure. It feels good. Imagine the pleasure Jabba could give you." Gwen let out a soft moan of pleasure. "You ''are ''a slave. You are property. Because you are a slave to this pleasure- this lust. Know your place slave girl." Mellina drew her fingers out, leaving Gwen panting and wanting more. Gwen hated herself for having her body betray her. "As I was saying, this is your new and only outfit." Gwen picked up the pieces to see that it was nothing more than a gold-traced bra and bikini plates with a loincloth. "I won't wear this!" cried Gwen. "Would you rather pleasure Jabba naked?" Asked Mellina. Gwen was silent. "Good, now put this on." Gwen laced up the bikini top, thankful to have some coverage for her breasts. The bottom was nothing more than a golden belt that partially covered her rear and her pussy. She would have to be careful walking, else the loincloth would sway, and she'd reveal a lot. Next, she slid a snakelike armband on her right arm and a huttese wristband to her left. Mellina gave Gwen eye shadow, blush, lipstick, and other makeup products. She let Gwen's hair flow freely. Lastly, Mellina added a golden collar and chain around Gwen's luscious neck. This was the ultimate symbol of slavery. Gwen looked at herself in the mirror and tried to cover herself up. The guards came back. It was time to be presented to Jabba... Jabba's New Slave Girl Gwen was led into the throne room on a leash by the two guards. As she passed different creatures on her way, they would whistle at her or stare at her, or even slap her rear. She tried to stay strong in the face of everything she was going through. When she entered the throne room, she saw Jabba sitting on his dais, waiting for her. She looked around the rest of the room to see a large audience had gathered. "Bring me the girl." Jabba boomed. The guards presented Jabba with Gwen's leash. After they had gone, Jabba yanked Gwen to him. Gwen gasped for air as she fell into the hut's slimy form. She tried to pull away, but Jabba held her in a tight embrace. "Ho ho ho. You are looking quite delicious Gwen." Jabba spoke to her. Gwen was astounded that the liquid in her ears was working. She could understand everything Jabba was saying. Jabba suddenly pushed her away and Gwen went stumbling backwards. Confused, she looked at Jabba. The Hutt grinned evilly and simply commanded, "Dance my sexy slave girl." Gwen was feeling extremely self-conscience. There was a crowd of aliens staring at her, waiting for her to perform for them, and there was her new Hutt master ready to take her at any moment. "DANCE!" He boomed. With that, music started playing. Gwen swayed her hips to the beat and the melody. She did very simple step patterns and motions. After doing this simple dance for about a minute, the crowd started to boo her. Jabba was getting angry. She had no choice but to take it up a notch. Gwen started seductively strutting her legs high and shaking her hips to the melody. She did a few kicks here and there to please the crowd. Eventually, the crowd started hooting and hollering.Gwen looked to Jabba. He was staring at her, almost commanding her to do more. Gwen began a belly dance of some sort as she swayed her hips and moved her stomach. Every time she twirled, her loincloth would fly up. She hated that Jabba and the audience got a clear view of her pussy lips when her skirt flew up. She began running her hands over her body. She grabbed her own breasts and ran her hands down her smooth, flat stomach. Jabba was getting excited. To finish the dance, Gwen twirled on her toes and struck a pose with her rear facing Jabba. The crowd cheered for a moment. Gwen was panting heavily and her half-naked body glistened with sweat. After a moment, Jabba yanked her back to his dais. Once again, she fell into his mass. Wasting no time, Jabba stuck his massive tongue out and licked Gwen's face. She recoiled in disgust. Jabba hungrily licked her cleavage and stomach. Gwen writhed in Jabba's grasp but it was no use. "Now my ''Khankee, ''I think you've deserved a reward." Jabba said. Gwen looked worried, "What reward?" she asked. "Ho ho ho... this." Jabba picked Gwen up and pushed her into his mass. Gwen was horrified. Jabba reached down. Gwen felt a faint maneuvering of her loincloth being pushed aside. Gwen suddenly felt a powerful sensation as two fat fingers slid up into her. "Mmmmpph" was the only sound Gwen could make. Jabba laughed to himslef. Gwen closed her eyes and tried to endure the pleasure Jabba was giving her. Jabba started slowly by scraping his fat fingers along Gwen's most sensitive areas. Gwen quietly moaned. Soon, Jabba was picking up the pace and was aggressivley sliding in and out of Gwen's tight pussy. Gwen was fighting the conflicting feelings inside her. She knew this was wrong. It was wrong and filthy and disgusting. But it just felt so good. "No... no... no... .... yes.... yes.. yes! YES!" Gwen screamed as she came for Jabba. She exploded in an orgasmic rush. She felt her juices pumping as she shot wave after wave of cum out of her pussy. To her disgust, she saw Jabba suckling the fingers he had thrust inside her as he enjoyed the taste of her juices. As she came, she realized all of her juices were being collected in some sort of jar underneath her. She didn't realize what it was for until Jabba picked it up. He took the jar full of her juices and poured all of its contents into a glass. The glass was overflowing with Gwen's juices and it dribbled off the rim and onto the handle of the glass. Once all of Gwen's cum was in the glass, Jabba pulled Gwen against him. He looked deep into her green eyes and said, "Soon, you will learn to appreciate me." Gwen didn't understand until Jabba started moving the glass toward her lips! She couldn't believe the hutt was going to make her drink her own cum. She looked at Jabba and begged, "Please, Master Jabba, your slave girl begs you, don't make me drink that." Jabba laughed, "Soon, you will not only regard your cum as one of the finest wines, you will beg to be drinking ''my ''cum from a glass." Gwen simply turned away and looked defeated. She felt the rim of the glass touch her lips. It looked like milky water, but it smelled awful and salty. She took one last look at Jabba and heard him command, "Drink." Gwen put her hand on the glass and rested it over Jabba's massive one. She closed her eyes as she tilted the glass back. Jabba held the glass firmly and slowly tilted it backward. Gwen felt her own warm cum enter her lips. It smoothly passed over her tongue and down her throat. Jabba greatly enjoyed seeing Gwen swallow gulp after gulp of her own cum. He laughed silently as he enjoyed breaking his new slave girl. Once Gwen had finished the glass of her own cum, the audience cheered and Jabba permitted her to doze off to sleep. When she woke up, she was still lying on Jabba's dais.